


定点

by Christywalks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯没法避免地看向克林特，看到他沉浸在自己精确系统流畅的动作循环中。弓箭手出了一身汗，他的头发看起来颜色更深了，手臂上的血管比平常更突出，缠绕着肌肉，描绘出张力、动作与力量的制图。这是一幅动人的景象，在另一个时代必定会激发一尊青铜雕像或者壮丽的诗篇。但布鲁斯既不是雕塑家也不是诗人，所以他回到自己的公式里，脸颊发红，心脏跳得又快又重。</p>
            </blockquote>





	定点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866576) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



> 感谢原作姑娘授权我翻译这篇，原文真的太美了，推荐每个人去读。我这边尽力啦，希望没有辜负原作者XDD

 

 

 

布鲁斯的夜晚大多让他辗转反侧。

 

当他没和托尼在实验室工作到深夜时（布鲁斯确信托尼从来不睡觉），他总是很难睡着，即使当他睡着了，他的思绪也很难找到平静。他的夜晚总为他带来噩梦与非常生动的梦。而糟糕的部分， _不公平_ 的部分，则在于那些甚至不是他的梦。因为，事实如此，布鲁斯会梦到大家伙的梦。

 

布鲁斯知道那些不是他自己的梦，因为它们重播了大家伙出来之后发生的事，而布鲁斯从浩克的视角看到、重播或者梦到这些事件之前对它们没有任何记忆。那是种混乱奇异的视角，不仅仅因为从浩克庞大的高度一切看起来都变小了，或者，因为发生在梦里的事往往会看起来有点不对劲。这是因为——布鲁斯现在逐渐理解了——当他消失，而那个又绿又愤怒并且无人可挡的怪物接过控制权之后，这些梦境是大家伙用来处理他经历的所有事情的唯一途径。

 

人们通常认为浩克的全部只有愤怒，只有狂野并未曾发泄的暴怒。但不仅如此。大家伙的出现永远都是对某种感官过载的反应，而那种感觉永不消退。事实恰恰相反。浩克出现在那里，就像条被暴露的神经，在一个突然变得渺小，痛苦地挤压着他并太过吵闹的世界，他的全部感官在同一时刻被强烈的过度刺激所袭击。布鲁斯一直在试图寻求这些反应背后的科学道理，因为他知道，如果他能找到一条途径阻止这种感官敏感的异常飙升，他就能控制浩克。但他能做的不多。他知道感觉过敏，以及总的来说感觉处理障碍与焦虑模式相互关联，而且至今为止他已经在这方面研究了十多年了。他已经读过所有相关的出版物，但他也经历过，因为浩克的梦告诉了他那是什么感觉，那有多痛苦。

 

在那些梦里，天空太过低垂，空气太过沉重；空气沉甸甸地坠着浩克的肺，挤压着他的皮肤，一刻不停地压迫着他，一种无法忽视的存在。而风也带不来任何纾解，只带来了噪音与不幸。他的大脑认出的每个迹象都感觉像是敌意：警报与爆炸的声音，烟与血苦涩的味道，还有在他身边震颤，从他体内横穿而过，震耳欲聋的生命的脉冲，让浩克除了想要把整个世界都砸成寂静之外再没任何欲望。这些也让布鲁斯在惊醒后呼吸困难，浑身是汗，尖叫着，有时候哭喊着，并且被榨干一样极度疲惫，他的身体与思绪都在疼，仿佛它们被延展至自身的最上限。

 

但谢天谢地，不是一直这样。有些晚上大家伙会做宁静的梦，梦到他很显然怀念的地方。当布鲁斯住在印度、巴西和危地马拉时，他总会避开人口聚集的中心城市，而是待在没有沥青马路、摩天大楼和交通的地方。也没有实验室，没有指控，没有噩梦。亚马逊地区铺天盖地的热带雨林里生命宛若溪流般流动的色彩，有着呼吸的树木与扑腾的翅膀，在那里浩克能让自己消失不见，绿色的他在野生丛林更绿更庞然的建筑中又小又快乐。因为，即便发生了那一切，像是成为怪物，失去，死亡与放逐，他仍有去珍惜的时候，尤其当生命宁静仁慈地流淌，就像从伊萨瓦尔湖流出的杜尔塞河。布鲁斯懂他。他也经常怀念那些地方和时光，并且发现自己渴望梦见提卡尔遗迹取代了曼哈顿，空气带来热乎乎的玉米粉蒸肉的味道。在这些梦里天空粉橙交杂，梦幻无比，一如北阿坎德邦的天空。

 

布鲁斯习惯于告诉自己和其他人，大家伙没给他的生命带来过任何好处，但诚然，这些满是怀念的梦境是特例。

 

***

 

今晚，梦境一如既往开始于战场。布鲁斯认出这里是纽约，即便建筑物不过只是直插如天的石块。甚至连天空也是红色的，尝起来有股金属的味道。天上飞着虫子，而布鲁斯感觉到沙子在他的牙齿上，在大家伙的牙齿上，沙子的感觉惹人恼怒。梦境其他的部分只是颜色与动作的残影。所有的东西都移动得太快了，改变着浩克脑袋旁边与皮肤之下的空气，过于唐突，无法预测。天空之上有个大洞，头顶传来某种高调刺耳的噪音，而无论浩克跳得有多远，或者他的双脚有多沉重地落在地面上，他都没法停止那个噪音，或者让世界别再一直这样移动、摇晃和摩擦着浩克的感官。那些小生物们（布鲁斯注意到不是虫子，而是更友善柔和的形象，浩克身边小小的人类们）正在用一种强迫的模式移动着，有的在地面上，其他人和他的视线平齐，经过他时轰鸣着，叫喊着，战斗着。这没什么新鲜的，布鲁斯知道这是怎么回事，浩克也知道，但仍然太过了，他永远都没办法习惯世界变成这种样子。这让他无法忍受，但又情有可原，把浩克的承受力推至边缘。而这并不好，这很危险，比天空上有个大洞还要糟糕。布鲁斯试着醒来，因为这个梦在伤害他，他的牙齿上沾着沙子，身上爬满了虫子，钻进他的神经里，他在颤抖却没法睁开眼睛。他没法呼吸，他窒息于沙子和痛苦之中，而这个世界 _不愿闭上嘴_ 。紧接着浩克回过身，早已变为绿色风暴与易怒能量凝结成的拳头，然后

 

他停住了。

 

他看到了什么东西。不，一个人。

 

就在那里，突如其来，清晰的聚焦。如此清晰以至于布鲁斯能立刻认出那是克林特，像一直以来作战时那样高高地站在楼顶（不是一堆石头而是一栋真正的大楼），而他站在那里，一动不动。在一个席卷着混乱的世界里，在缠绕抽搐的动作、明亮的颜色与突兀的噪音里，弓箭手全然地、令他安心地静止不动。

 

浩克也停住了，而他的呼吸平稳了下来。

 

布鲁斯也是一样。沙子，虫子，痛苦，全都在瞬间不见了。世界在逐渐慢下来，而大家伙松开了拳头。他看向那个静止不动，拉弓引弦，固定姿态与视线聚焦的弓箭手。在这么多年以及这么多年的梦境里，第一次出现了寂静。当浩克注意力的全部重量都集中在那里，集中在楼顶上的克林特·巴顿形成的定点时，世界变得完全静止了。这突如其来的停顿让布鲁斯的头向上跳了一下，离开了他的枕头，而这个惯性的动作终于让他醒了过来。

 

他脸红了，即便他的心脏正在稳定地跳动。

 

在他的体内，有什么东西正敲打着他意识的边缘，感知到刚才发生的事情不知怎么很重要。但当他彻底醒过来之后那种感觉就消失了，就好像那只是梦境绵延的回响。

 

而且，毕竟梦只是梦。

 

***

 

布鲁斯的早晨大多宛若地狱。

 

这很容易理解，毕竟他很少入睡，而他的梦基本上都很让人疲惫。但事实上真的让他的早晨——每个早晨——都变得宛若地狱的，则是当他去大厦的公共厨房喝他那杯早上七点钟急需的咖啡时，克林特就在那里。布鲁斯试过稍微早去或者晚去一会，但克林特永远都在那里，就他一个人。这就是为什么布鲁斯的早晨宛若地狱。

 

他究竟做了什么才让他每天早上都应得这种地狱，布鲁斯已经不想再去考虑这个问题。因为他不愿想太多克林特每天早上看起来有多柔软温暖，靠在厨房的料理台上，手里捧着一碗色彩鲜艳但不健康的麦片；或者他的头发全都乱蓬蓬的，而他的眼皮那么沉，仿佛他那长而浓密的睫毛太过沉重。布鲁斯也同样不愿想起克林特的睡裤低低地挂在他的胯骨上的样子，或者他的T恤柔软地起着皱，穿的时间太久以至于领口都松了，露出他锁骨的凹陷，以及一根轻轻贴在皮肤上的血管，随着每声心跳微小而轻柔地泵送着血液。

 

这是一整天里布鲁斯唯一能够和克林特单独待在一起的时候，而布鲁斯痛恨这段时间，因为这太早了，他太暴躁疲惫，而且他们 _从来_ 不交谈。克林特总是看起来太过睡眼惺忪，没法进行任何人类之间的互动，不过事实上布鲁斯也没法想出任何有趣的话题就是了。所以他只是哼一声，听起来像是含糊的早上好，而克林特也回哼他，满嘴都是牛奶和麦片。布鲁斯过去煮咖啡，并且试着不要一直盯向克林特头顶那片诱惑地朝天翘起的头发。

 

每个该死的早晨。

 

至少咖啡很不错，谁能想到地狱里竟然会有好咖啡。

 

***

 

梦境刚一开始，布鲁斯就知道这又是浩克的梦。大家伙一般不会连续两个晚上做梦，尤其最近没有什么事，但这不是第一次了。

 

又是在战场上，但浩克的注意力既不在地面也不在天空。浩克正注视着他朝天空展开的绿色巨掌，而在浩克的手掌上，弓箭手正在沉睡着。

 

大家伙的梦一直来源于回忆，但布鲁斯不觉得克林特·巴顿睡在浩克手掌上这事真的发生过。布鲁斯绝对不会忘记这个。

 

他会吗？无论如何，难道克林特不会说些什么吗？

 

这个梦很宁静，在安静之中几乎是静态的，却又全新并令他不安，以至于布鲁斯能感觉到自己的意识正在将他扯出梦境。

 

这个梦就是这样，弓箭手在浩克的手心里几乎渺小得滑稽。他侧着身，膝盖放松地靠着胸膛，沉沉入睡。

 

浩克没动，也不想动。而布鲁斯，布鲁斯不想醒来。

 

然后弓箭手缓慢平静地醒了过来。他坐在浩克的手心里，盘着双腿，小拳头揉着他带着睡意的眼睛。他开始伸展自己的双臂，露出一双强健漂亮的棕色翅膀。布鲁斯确信 _这个_ 从没发生过。

 

它们很美。

 

弓箭手缓缓地眨着眼睛，然后抬头看向浩克。

 

布鲁斯醒了过来。

 

***

 

那天他决定自己没法为造访厨房带来的地狱做好准备，于是他跳过了咖啡，直接进入实验室。事实上他感觉很好，焕然一新并且休息充足，而这对他来讲是种全新的感觉。他能习惯这个。

 

午餐时分过后布鲁斯经过公共起居室，发现娜塔莎在用精确的术语和毫不含糊的手势解释女性高潮的机制。她坐在主沙发左边的扶手上，而其他的复仇者在虔诚的寂静里聆听。布鲁斯没法想象他们是怎么扯到这个话题上的，但他愿打赌这次演讲的最终目的是要探究史蒂夫的脸能够达成多少种红色。

 

虽然史蒂夫的脸在那一刻很可爱，但布鲁斯的注意力还是习惯性转到了克林特的脸上。他立刻后悔了。

 

克林特瘫坐在沙发上，身体放松，表情坦率，而他带着一个会意的笑容看向娜塔莎。就好像他完全知道女性高潮的机制，就好像他完全知道 _娜塔莎_ 高潮的机制。布鲁斯恨那个表情。他恨那个笑容以及自己曲解的意思，恨事情一下子全都水落石出，恨那股紧紧钳住他胸口的失望。他因为这个恨他自己，恨女性高潮，他恨克林特，恨娜塔莎，恨红色的整个光谱。他恨这个世界，以及这个世界里的一切，而且他仍然能麻木并且费解地感到在他体内逐渐生长的绿色的冲动。他知道什么都不会发生。他正控制着自己，而且他绝对不会在此时此地字面意义上因嫉妒而变绿。

 

他深呼吸一口气，将注意力集中在自己的隐秘愉悦上，感受着浩克喜欢那种感觉，敲着一扇布鲁斯不会开启的门。这起效了，有那么一点。至少这让他感觉不那么悲惨，不那么像个对自己的队友之一产生无可救药的迷恋的青少年，而是更像个体内住着一个强大的武器……同时对自己的队友之一产生无可救药的迷恋的科学家。

 

***

 

布鲁斯正在做梦，而且他知道这次是他的梦。

 

他能看到自己的手，这绝对是他的手，小而布着茧，而且它们在轻微颤抖。

 

它们在颤抖是因为——而且这很重要——因为布鲁斯在竭尽全力不去触碰克林特的头发。他的手盘旋在克林特的头上，而对方——这也很重要——跪在他的面前，他的脸离布鲁斯的裆部只有几英寸。

 

布鲁斯的胸膛里发出一阵低沉的轰鸣，而这是梦境提供的唯一音轨。克林特抬头看向他，而布鲁斯呻吟出声，不是在梦里，而是在他的床上。克林特的嘴唇弯出一个会意的笑容，就是那个昨天布鲁斯还痛恨，今天却立刻比爱科学还更爱的笑容。这个笑容有种猎食者的意味，和他眼睛里清晰尖锐的专注相得益彰。克林特透过他深色的睫毛抬眼看向他，跪在他的面前，然后 _天呐_ 他在透过裤子用嘴描绘着布鲁斯的阴茎，让那里紧绷沉重，疼痛地抵着布料。他能如此逼真地感觉到克林特嘴唇的压力，他挑逗的些微牙齿，以及早已渗透进他裤子前裆的唾液，而他从来没有过这般欲求，带着威胁将他活生生消耗殆尽的渴求与急迫。他急切地想要更多摩擦，而他胸膛里的轰鸣也变响了，因为克林特将布鲁斯的阴茎含在了嘴里，然后。简直。天堂。

 

就好像这在梦里不是什么特别了不起的事，而是布鲁斯和克林特经常做的。就好像这是他们经常来的地方。那种熟悉感，全然磨合舒适的亲密感才是让布鲁斯胸口感到紧绷的东西，而且这和欲望没有一点关系，明亮原始地刺伤他，犹如太阳。

 

布鲁斯紧紧攀附着这场梦，拼命不要醒过来，而他的手也在颤抖着寻求平衡，它们最终落在了克林特动得更迅速的头上。克林特的嘴将他更深地吞至根部，坚实的舌头用最下流、最甜蜜的方式按压着所有正确的地方，然后他能感觉到自己的身体紧绷起来，而就这样他马上就要射了，而且这会是如此辉煌，他的眼睛里真的带上了泪水，然后啊——就像——这——样—— _再来_ ——点他胸膛里的轰轰轰轰鸣现在怎么 **这么** —— **吵** 那是——

 

那是，操，他的闹钟响了。

 

布鲁斯醒了过来。他硬得发痛，裤子因为前液而黏腻。

 

世界上没有任何咖啡好到足以弥补那个早晨即将成为的地狱。

 

***

 

托尼满是能量。说真的，他的心脏就是个蓝色的无尽能量源，而这个男人本身就是从不停歇，无法阻止。这对于拥有各种资源以及改变世界的主意的托尼来说是件好事，但对于他的实验室伙伴来说就没那么好了。因为有时候这太过分了，布鲁斯觉得他被吸入了离心能源圈里，他的脑袋不停地打转，并且危险地影响了他讨论或者研究（或者阻止爆炸）的能力。

 

这就是为什么在那个下午布鲁斯试着躲开托尼几个小时。他带了笔记本，因为他怀疑大厦所有的电子设备都有内部定位系统。他最终来到了靶场，因为这里大概是托尼最不会来找他的地方。这绝对和克林特·巴顿一个人在这里射箭，一支接着一支，准头完美，训练服用最精致的方式包裹着他的身体这一事实没有任何关系。

 

他坐在一个比看起来要舒服多了的长椅上，打开了他的笔记本。箭羽劈开空气的唰唰声，以及当它们射中移动靶子时遥远而让人满意的钝击声很快就让布鲁斯固定在原地，注意力高度集中并放松下来。

 

时间流逝。布鲁斯没法避免地看向克林特，看到他沉浸在自己精确系统流畅的动作循环中。弓箭手出了一身汗，他的头发看起来颜色更深了，手臂上的血管比平常更突出，缠绕着肌肉，描绘出张力、动作与力量的制图。这是一幅动人的景象，在另一个时代必定会激发一尊青铜雕像或者壮丽的诗篇。但布鲁斯既不是雕塑家也不是诗人，所以他回到自己的公式里，脸颊发红，心脏跳得又快又重。

 

过了一会，他闭上眼睛，因为训练让人着迷的韵律，克林特坚实的存在，背景里纯粹的注意力以及静止点亮了一段回忆，一种昨日重现的感觉突然击中了他。

 

一扇敞开的窗户，狭窄却很高。布鲁斯坐在窗台上，而新一天的第一缕光，新生活的第一缕光，沐浴着整间屋子，温暖着布鲁斯的脸庞。有只羽翼宽广脖颈优雅的鸟悬浮在空中，就好像时间也暂停了，一切都很安静，像是无法被任何事物干扰的平静水面。大海的味道渗透在空气里。那是夏日的第一天，幸福的第一天，或者至少有这种可能。有着实体的光，宽广无际的蓝色，即便经历了之后的各种不幸，仍然在布鲁斯的脑海中保留着未被触及的样子，明亮而满是希望。

 

布鲁斯叹了口气，突然觉得自己极其渺小而脆弱。这段记忆被埋藏得如此之深，以至于有那么一刻他怀疑这是不是真的，就好像在梦里浩克看到克林特站在楼顶，而整个世界都静止下来的那种投射。闭着眼睛布鲁斯思考了片刻，但接着摇了摇头。他知道这段记忆是真实的。但也许是梦境让他记起，将对现实的回忆联系在一起。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”

 

布鲁斯睁开眼看到克林特站在那里，带着他全部的奥林匹克光辉。

 

“还——还好，你呢？”这也许是个愚蠢的问题，但布鲁斯从来都不擅长这个，不管那是早上七点，咖啡之前，还是——（现在几点了？）对面墙上有块巨型钟，指针刚过八点，而布鲁斯不敢相信他已经在这里坐了三个多小时了。

 

“我很不错。每当我能独占靶场的时候我都感觉很好。或者，你知道，”克林特做了个模糊的手势，“……有人陪我一起。”

 

布鲁斯完全没法回答这句话。或者，事实上他回答过了，但他不能，他不该，他 _从不_ 。他该怎么告诉克林特，自己一直梦到和他在一起，自从他清晰记得的那天起（他 _当然_ 记得：克林特是悲伤与自责的面具，而布鲁斯最想干的事就是抓他过来，告诉他我知道，我知道你，让我向你展示活过灾难的余波有多痛苦，良知有多痛苦，因为我知道，我知道，看，我就在这里，看看我。求你看我。求你，看到我），他一直梦到偷来的时光，偷来的眼神，偷来的吻。他该怎么告诉克林特，他一直在梦到克林特看着自己。他该怎么告诉他，他的梦让他坚硬而欲求。他该怎么告诉克林特，甚至大家伙也开始梦到他，而那些梦让布鲁斯用另一种完全不同的方式痛苦，就像他的心脏对他的胸膛来讲太过巨大，就好像他带着浩克的心脏，跳得太快，太强壮，太年轻。因为浩克有着一颗巨大的孩童一般的心脏，而如果爱情是孩子才有的，那么有多少爱能够装进这颗过大的心里。布鲁斯又该怎样告诉克林特，把这一切装在心里有多痛苦。

 

布鲁斯习惯于关起绝不该看到的东西，所以对他而言控制自己不说不该说出口的话也很容易。所以他什么都没说。他等待着。如果克林特只是想表达礼貌，那他很快就会转身继续训练。如果不是……

 

克里特侧了侧头，看向布鲁斯膝盖上的笔记本。他没有回去继续训练。

 

“所以说……你在忙什么呢？”

 

布鲁斯跳了起来，慌张地藏起他的笔记，就好像它们承载着他的思绪；就好像满页都在闪光的爱心里写着“布鲁斯·巴顿”或者“克林特·班纳”。很明显那只是数字和公式。克林特不需要知道（他也绝对不会知道）最后两页的公式组成了形容克林特屁股完美弧度的算法式。所以布鲁斯决定用简单的话语向克林特解释了一点他最近和托尼一起搞的研究，即伽玛辐射的新用途以及它和脑纹状体内提升的高层次D2受体感官的联系，这一点经常能在感觉过激反应的患者身上找到。克林特用大大的眼睛看向他，还带着一个半是挫败半是柔软的笑容。当他再次开口时，他听起来很感动。

 

“我就知道我一个字也听不懂。但多谢你努力。所以说……你还在试图找办法抗争它吗？”

 

“抱歉？”

 

“找办法让……大家伙消失，或者我不知道，让他永远幸福地住在里面。我不知道那是怎么回事。”克林特紧张地笑了笑，有点坐立不安，就好像他清楚自己可能把事情弄得太过简单了，或者他可能冒犯了布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯感觉他在融化，融进了由愉悦简单的对话组成的蓝色天空。他私下里为自己感到骄傲，因为当他回答时，他的声音并没有破碎。

 

“你这么说我很高兴。还有……是的，我不认为我想让他消失，我觉得我会……感到空虚，你知道吗？而且说真的我害怕可能会取代他的东西。”布鲁斯揭露的比他预想的要多，但克林特的笑容更大了，而他的眼睛里面有种无与伦比温暖和安心的东西，所以他接着说了下去。“所以，我猜你说的没错。目标就是找到让浩克待在我的体内的方式，但找到能让他感到舒适并且，没错，快乐的地方。感觉在家里一样，如果你能理解我的意思的话。”

 

克林特带着如此强烈的专注看着布鲁斯，以至于他能感觉到自己脸红了。他的心脏又一次感觉太过庞大，在他自己的耳朵里太过响亮。

 

克林特一侧的嘴角翘了起来，而布鲁斯也报以微笑。他们没再说什么，而且突然感觉像是他们靠得太近，从没这么近过。然后，有件超凡的事情，有件布鲁斯从没见过的事情发生了。

 

克林特脸红了。

 

正正好好八点二十分，布鲁斯知道了当克林特脸红的时候，他的耳朵会变得通红。

 

***

 

浩克的掌心里有只鸟。

 

它有棕色的头和宽广圆润的翅膀，上半部分的羽毛边缘颜色斑驳且更灰一些。它的胸膛和肚子是浅色的，而它长长的尾巴带着黄色。它看起来很小，虽然所有东西在浩克的手掌上都很小。但它看起来也很结实，一颗由纯粹能量构成的紧密子弹。它好奇又平静地盯着浩克。

 

虽然看上去很有力，但它感觉起来也特别的易碎，而布鲁斯能感觉到浩克屏住呼吸，试图特别小心地对待这样一只珍贵的生灵，就好像这只鸟的骨头也许是一个怪物能想象到最脆弱的东西。

 

那只鸟没移动，也没有飞走。事实上，它睡着了。布鲁斯从来没见过睡觉的鸟，他不知道大家伙有没有见过。但通过在研究与旅行之中学到的一系列看起来随机且没用的知识，他知道鸟只有在感觉完全安全，远离任何疑虑和危险的时候才会入睡。

 

那只鸟闭上它的眼睛，侧着它棕色的头。它的胸膛如此柔软，如此安静地上下起伏着。如此信任。

 

这感觉如此亲密，以至于摧枯拉朽。

 

***

 

现在是凌晨五点，而布鲁斯决定去厨房煮点咖啡。他已经醒了一个多小时了，而且看起来他也不像是能再多睡会的样子。尤其在那个梦境之后，他感觉到有什么不一样了，感觉关在他内心牢笼的某样东西不再被困，却也并没有离开。

 

与逻辑正相反，这种意识既没让他感觉不安也没让他紧张。他感觉很好。他感觉……安全，并且准备好了，即使他不知道他准备好要做什么。

 

布鲁斯在厨房里发现了克林特。他正透过巨型窗户看向仍然被厚重夜空覆盖的城市。他看起来沉于思虑，却并非忧心忡忡。

 

布鲁斯决定这次大声清晰地道出早上好，但克林特先开口了。

 

“我做了个最奇怪的梦。”他的声音粗糙，而且说话非常缓慢，就像他在非常认真地权衡每个字。“我梦见我是一只鸟。”

 

他转过身面朝布鲁斯，并朝他走了几步。布鲁斯从他的身上看到了梦里那只鸟：头颅温柔的倾斜，肩膀柔韧的沉重，他的手指抚摸着空气，好像克林特仍然能够感觉到羽毛，小而轻盈。他继续说下去，现在声音几乎成了耳语：

 

“……而我，”一瞬间克林特似乎沉浸在思绪中，他的眼睛比之前任何一刻都更敏锐更蓝，追随着布鲁斯无意识捏起来的拳头。当他注意到克林特将目光投在他手上时，布鲁斯立刻停了下来。克林特又迈近一步，握住布鲁斯的右手，掌心朝上。

 

克林特的拇指在布鲁斯更柔软更年轻的掌心皮肤上画着缓慢的圈，这让布鲁斯的整个身体都因欲望而刺痛，这让他的胸口繁衍出一片热带雨林，又大又绿，足以让浩克在里面开心地迷失好几天。

 

“……我感觉很安全。”克林特说着最后这几个字，仿佛它们在他的舌头上感觉起来很奇怪，从未使用，太过陌生。

 

布鲁斯看向他。他有太多想要回复的话，而它们似乎全都一样重要。例如，他的眼睛有着伯南布哥累西腓那里水流的颜色；他在布鲁斯右手上的触碰，粗糙真实又轻柔，感觉起来就像布鲁斯第一次将手放在Ungurahui棕榈树的树根上；天空里有个星座承载着一位弓箭手的名字，而布鲁斯能说出里面的每颗星星，因为布鲁斯知道各种这样没用的东西，但他宁愿忘记斗宿六，天渊二，天渊三，每一颗星星的名字，取而代之学习克林特皮肤上雀斑与伤痕的图案；还有他注意到离克林特左侧嘴角大约一英寸的地方，就在他每次微笑都会露出酒窝的地方，那里的一小块皮肤总有些微擦伤，而布鲁斯花了一整个晚上研究在那背后可能的原因，这也是他怎样学到了射箭的定点是什么——也就是每次克林特拉开弦，他的左手都会停在同一个位置，在不到一秒钟内达到张力和注意力的顶峰后松开箭。布鲁斯想要亲吻那块皮肤，胜过他生命里其余所有的欲望。

 

布鲁斯有太多想说的话，但他只说了四个字。它们被布鲁斯喘息着轻声吐出来，好像揭露了一个藏了很久的秘密。

 

“我也一样。”

 

显然，这是正确的回答，因为仍然握着他的手的克林特看向布鲁斯，灿烂地笑了起来，然后吻上他。

 

在布鲁斯胸膛深处有只鸟，无拘无束，坚不可摧，它翕动着自己宽广强壮的翅膀，一路向上，向上，向上。

 

***

 

布鲁斯的夜晚大多让他辗转反侧。

 

这点仍然没变。但重要的是，改变在于现在他的床里有了个弓箭手，让他有很好的理由晚上睡不了那么多觉，并且让他整个早晨都留在床上。他的脖子和大腿上布着泄露秘密的咬痕，因为谁想得到，克林特·巴顿喜欢咬人。布鲁斯喜欢一遍又一遍用手抚摸它们，因为谁想得到，布鲁斯·班纳爱克林特留在他皮肤上的所有痕迹。

 

布鲁斯仍然做梦，而大家伙也仍然做梦，但现在，他们一起做梦。

 

这意味着噩梦变少了，让人精疲力尽的梦也少了，而在某些夜里一只金灿灿的美洲豹会走进布鲁斯的房间，突然又出现了一间吱嘎作响的阁楼，从那里能够看到孟加拉湾的景色，或者能看到围绕着古根海姆博物馆的Caxiuanã森林。

 

这意味着，本质意义上，这个世界不知何时，也不知怎样，有足够空间能让他们两个共存。

 

***

 

布鲁斯的早晨棒极了。

 

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，现在是早上十点。他在最后那次让他尖叫得如此响，以至于让他喉咙到现在还酸痛的高潮后又睡着了。

 

想到酸痛的喉咙，他看向克林特，对方把整个头都埋在枕头里，身体奢华地摊在被单上面，像极了那只时常走进布鲁斯房间的美洲豹。布鲁斯侧过身去，因为他的阴茎开始在床单下面竖起帐篷，而他的动作惊扰了克林特的睡梦，让他朝枕头呻吟出声。为了贪婪而自私的理由，布鲁斯想让他一直醒着。

 

“你知道，克林特，我很惊讶。我以为你是喜欢早起的人。”

 

克林特嘶哑的声音（而仅仅这个声音就让布鲁斯的身体被欲望击中）被枕头模糊了。

“……我不明白。”

 

“我的意思是，当我在该死的早上七点去厨房喝咖啡时，你总是已经在那里了。”

 

现在克林特把头转过来了一点，正好够他露出一只灰色的眼睛（布鲁斯知道了他的眼睛在早上总是更灰一点）看向他。布鲁斯能看到圆睁的眼睛以及眼角的笑意。

 

“哦，不过那是因为我想待在你身边。那是我唯一能和你单独在一起的机会。”

 

他这样说着，仿佛显而易见，但布鲁斯脸红了。这简直离谱，因为在他们做过那些事，在克林特的嘴拂过那些地方，在布鲁斯对着克林特的耳朵粗重地呢喃出那些话，在他们彼此说了做了那么多之后，他仍然会脸红，而且他不相信自己刚刚听到的话。

 

“但是，克林特……你从来没提过。”

 

“你的观点在于……？”现在克林特从枕头里抬起头来。他的声音里有调侃的洋洋得意，在布鲁斯身上却很管用，即使他的头发朝各个方向支楞着，而他左边脸颊上还有枕头印。“我的意思是，反正我得到你了。”

 

布鲁斯现在能看到克林特眼里的金色闪光，而且他的嘴唇仍然有点肿。他微笑起来，凑过去吻他。克林特急切地迎接着他，当他们的嘴唇分开时，布鲁斯沉重地喘着气，而克林特的眼睛里已经看不到一丝灰色了。相反，克林特的眼睛是蓝绿色的，一如伯南布哥的海水。它们不像任何布鲁斯曾见过或者梦过的东西。

 

“是啊，你得到我了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，将吻印在克林特靠近左侧嘴角的地方，就在那带着红肿和伤痕的定点上。

 

“很好。现在再睡一会吧。”

 

布鲁斯照做。远离任何疑虑，任何危险。

 

 

-END-


End file.
